Snowflakes and Smartasses
by James Dayan
Summary: To the prompt of, "Imagine Person A of your OTP and their child bouncing up and down excitedly on Person B to wake them up because it's Christmas morning." Fluffy Destiel, parenting, brief mentions of Sabriel. OOC Dean, slight OOC Cas. Rated T for Dean's potty mouth.


It's not often that Dean wakes before his husband.

It's also not often that Dean makes pancakes. Not just a few for himself, but the whole shebang- Stacks upon stacks topped with jam and sugar and strawberries and even a few chocolate chip ones because he knew that the kid liked them.

He smiled to himself, glancing up at the kitchen's clock again. It's almost 9 o'clock now and she still wasn't up. And on Christmas morning, no less! While he wasn't one for cheesy traditions and tinsel-covered trees topped with Castiel's cousin, Bobby had given him a strict talk on how he had better give their kid the best Christmas they could conjure up, Angel mojo or no.

So here he was, waiting for his two dumbasses to get out of bed and eat his food before tearing open the presents that Cas had mostly bought.

Flipping another pancake in the skillet, he turned when he felt a slight tugging on the corner of his tshirt. Seeing a little Mary-Anna rubbing her sleepy eyes, trailing her blankie after her with her too-big nightgown drooping off the shoulder.

"Daddy, why're you up?" She asked with a yawn and he smiled softly at her, turning off the stove before scooping her up in his arms and resting her on his hip, letting her wake up slowly.

"Well good morning to you too, Mary," he smiled, leaning against the counter.

She grunted at him in response, brushing her small fingers against his scruffy face, "Where's poppa?"

He took a moment to look at her before responding. He's thankful for her every day, but it's nice to just take a minute to admire how much she looks like him. Of course they could've adopted, but Jo offered to be their surrogate and after months of persuading and a good smack from Bobby and Sam, he'd let her.

Nine months later, the dirty blonde girl with freckles and blue-green eyes was born. And like both her daddy and Autie Jo, she was a smartass that never stopped talking, even at the age of six.

Cas and Dean had been living a mostly-normal life, trying to raise Mary like his mom would've wanted. Like Cas, Ellen, Bobby and hell, even Sam, wanted. Of course though, he didn't lie to her. Tell her the monsters weren't there or that she was just dreaming. She knew what her daddy's did, what they had done.

Even now, Dean sometimes leaves her in Cas's care to go on a hunt for a few days, always promising to come home safe. And he always does. He'd do anything to protect his little girl. He's even more protective of her than he is of Sammy, who, by the way, had started to settle down and have a family of his own. With Gabriel, of all people.

"Daddy," Mary-Anna snapped, shoving at his chest and making him snap out of his thoughts and smile down at her. He let her down, since she was getting antsy in his arms.

"What, brat?" He asked, ruffling her wavy hair. They had just taken her to get a haircut, actually, and now it only fell to the middle of her chest.

She sighed at him crossly and Dean could see the gap where her front tooth had come out just a week prior. Kneeling down to her, he gripped her shoulder, "Poppa's sleeping," He began, "But I think it's time he woke up, don't you?" He asked, a devilish grin spreading over his face.

His daughter's eyes lit up when she caught on, the same expression catching like wildfire. He really was her kid after all.

Grabbing his hand and dragging him down the hall, she rushed to their bedroom door, peeking in to see Castiel draped across the bed, cuddling with Dean's pillow and drool dripping down his chin.

Putting a finger to his lips, he gave Mary a silent countdown-

_One,_

_Two,_

_Thr-_

She took off before he finished, launching herself at the bed screaming, "WAKE UP, WAKE UP!"

Castiel tried to feign sleep but when she started jumping up and down on his chest and shoving him off the edge of the bed, he groaned loudly before covering his head with the pillow.

"Deaaaan, your turn." He moaned, pulling the covers over his head, trapping the girl under.

Dean leaned against the doorframe, smirking with his arms crossed, "Uh-uh cupcake, get the fuck up, it's Christmas." Mary jumped from under the covers, looking like a Charlie Brown ghost, "Presents, Poppa! Get up, get_ up!_" She shouted, jumping some more.

Getting a small running start, Dean leapt onto the bed as well, pinning Cas and taking down his daughter as well, who was giggling the entire way.

"Daddy let me up!"

"Never! Hey, wait, I've got an idea to get 'im up," He grinned, reaching down sneakily to Cas, whose groans were muffled by the pillow he was practically eating.

"Tickle him!" Dean screamed, laughter mixing with Mary's giggles and screams. Castiel jumped before shouting loudly and howling with laughter, "Okay, okay, I'm awake! I don't need any further assistance!"

Now completley turned over with Dean straddling him, Cas looked at him and huffed, "You Wincesters have always been trouble," he muttered.

Reaching down, Dean pecked his forehead before mumbling, "You're a Wincester too, bubble-butt now get your feathery ass out here, it's present time bitches." He said, striding out of the room with a giggly blonde trailing in his shadow.

After much effort, Cas rose from the bed, still dressed in pajamas, and made his way to the living room, where a happy six-year old was waiting under the tree.

"We should have the camera," Cas murmurred, before conjuring it in his hands, causing Mary to frown, "Poppa, Daddy said no mojo-ing around the house." Cas threw a glance at Dean, who was supressing a smile, and turned back to his daughter, telling her something in Enochian before she bursted out laughing.

"What'd I miss?" Dean asked, feeling a bit left out of the loop.

Castiel had insisted she learn Enochian, if only as a second language. Dean had no choice to agree, since all of her lullabies were in the Angel's tongue anyway.

"Poppa said that you-"

"WOAH, LOOK AT ALL THOSE PRESENTS, MARY." Cas announced loudly, drawing her attention away from Dean and back to the gifts.

"I'll get you for that later," Dean whispered, smacking the Angel lightly.

Several jumpers, barbies, colouring books and a rifle later, the only present left were for the adults. Grabbing his, Dean gave his husband an irritated look, "I thought I told you not to get me anything,"

"Yeah, well, I didn't listen. A trait I picked up from you and your brother." He retorted, earning a surprised look, but Dean didn't say anymore.

Ripping into the packaging, he grinned ear to ear when he pulled out a new gun-cleaning kit along with several newer rock CDs, that Cas had transferred to cassettes, so they could be played in the Impala.

"Awh this is awesome! Thanks, Cas!"

Castiel went to open his, but a hand on his stopped him. Looking up, he saw Dean's eyes were a bit clouded and his voice had dropped to a whisper, "You can open that one later. It's not..._family friendly_," he added, making the tips of Castiel's ears go red.

"Daddy, Poppa, can we eat now?" Mary asked, interrupting their moment.

Castiel stood, scooping her up before throwing her in the air and catching her, "Of course, I see Daddy's made lots and lots of pancakes, your favorite," he smiled.

Dean stood back for a moment, watching Cas set up the table for their girl, who was eagerly stacking pancakes onto her plate by two's and three's.

Smiling to himself, he made a mental note to thank Sam and Bobby for the encouragement to have a kid. And to also punch Sam for being right about him being the white-picket-fence type.

Fuckin' nerd.

* * *

**A/N:**

there you go, 2/100 c: another little ficlet thing. next up is either going to be angsty or sexy xD

how do you guys like the parenting ones? yes? no? let me know guys (: -James


End file.
